Various electronic devices are used in our daily life with the help of the development of a semiconductor technology and a communication technology. Among the various electronic devices, a display device capable of watching and listening multimedia is most widely used.
Recently, a foldable display to which flexibility is provided by replacing a glass plate around liquid crystal of an LCD (liquid crystal display), an LED (light emitting diode), an OLED (organic LED), and an AMOLED (active matrix OLED) with a plastic film receives attention as a display used for a device. The display is divided into a bended display capable of maintaining a bended shape in a manner of being connected to a main body of a device and a flexible display capable of being freely folded and unfolded.
When the bended display is connected to the main body of the device, the bended display may have a main region facing the front side of the device and a sub-region having a prescribed curvature in a manner of being extended from the main region. A function of the device can be displayed and managed by linking information on the main region with information on the sub-region. In particular, the sub-region of the bended display can be used as a function region and a display region. For example, various informations such as event information corresponding to an application of the main region, attachment information, status information, control information, and the like can be provided via the sub-region. If it is necessary to control a screen of the main region, it is able to control a function on the screen by controlling the sub-region.
Meanwhile, in order for a general device to execute a specific function of a specific application, several steps are required. First of all, an icon of the application is selected, the application is executed, and a specific function is selected from the application according to an input interface. In this case, when a user intends to use a frequently used function or a specific function quickly, the steps may become a quite cumbersome procedure. Hence, it is necessary to provide more convenient environment to the user by managing a device function supported by the sub-region and utilizing a function capable of being displayed.